The present invention relates to a filter for liquids.
A great variety of filters for liquids are known in the art. One of such filters is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 25 278.7 and has a vibration damper located between a filtering element and one end of a filter housing. In this vibration damper, a spring-biased membrane is located in a cup-shaped cover part. Such a vibration damper possesses the disadvantage in that the cover part has only a small space for accommodation of the spring, and receives a membrane whose outer diameter is only insignificantly greater than the diameter of the central tube in the filtering element. Despite the fact that in such a construction of the vibration damper the filter for liquids substantially retains its structure, only unsatisfactory damping action of the vibration damper is attained. This is particularly true in the case when the vibration damper must damp the pressure vibrations in the region of several dozens bar which takes place in systems of a fuel pump. A further disadvantage is that this vibration damper is difficult to handle and mount inasmuch as it is composed of several loose parts. In addition, this vibration damper is also difficult to install. Finally, the spring biased membrane of such a damper does not have a support.